How Annie Got 59
by DarkEntity1414
Summary: It starts of as a bad week it then gets worse especially when something happens to 59, but during Annie's bad week we find out how she got 59. Rated M 'cos I'm paranoid.


Annie Frost had had a hard week, firstly she'd broken her arm which would have unnoticed if Jimmy hadn't have thrown some keys at her she had instinctively tried to catch with the broken arm, at that moment all Jimmy heard and saw was the normally stoic Annie cradling her arm while uttering 'stupid fucking son of a bitch', then she almost got killed in her own apartment thanks to a gas leakage which had left her feeling under the weather and if it wasn't for Jimmy and his impeccable timing her team would now be planning her funeral, next came the incident of her whole apartment going up in flames thanks to some stupid teenage arsonist and finally came the mother of all bad days; the day when Highway 59 got run over after chasing a squirrel over the road on their pleasant afternoon walk.

Now Annie was sitting in a motel room nervously fiddling with her fingers hoping that her companion, her best friend, her baby as she so affectionately thought of the 110ilb muscly lump that she had had from a week old would be ok and would be coming home to her. Annie had found 59 while walking down Highway 59 to her car after a celebratory drink with Jimmy after they had closed the worst case they had had at that time 5 years ago.

She sadly smiled as the memory of the when she first found 59 popped into her head.

_~Flashback~_

_Annie chuckled lightly to herself as she exited the small bar that Jimmy had conveniently found after they had travelled to the middle of no-where to catch a fugitive that had somehow managed to stay hidden for at least a year after having killed countless innocent people, he didn't care what age he'd just kill them and then dump them as if they were trash, needless to say when Annie arrested him he was manhandled a little, a few punches during the take down and a swift kick to the face after when he was laying on the floor. _

_Annie walked down the road stopping as she heard a tiny little whimper to her left, she pulled at her phone and shone the lit up screen on the ground, she found the source of the whimper and quietly gasped. There to her left lay a puppy desperately nuzzling at it's obviously dead mothers side and its poor brothers and sisters that had come to the same fate. As tears filled Annie's eyes, she decided even if this puppy was not going to survive she was going to take it home with her and at least show it some compassion. She hurried over, picked the small crying puppy and wrapped it in her coat and all but ran to her car. _

_She stopped at a local pet-shop the name still remained a mystery to her and stocked up on puppy milk, a small 10ml syringe and a small dog bed before she drove the hour back to her apartment. The moment she got in she rushed to her laptop to get the information she needed and began to make its first feed._

"_Right pup, you need a name." Annie said after following the sites instructions to the tee "I was thinkin' you look like a Butch but now I'm not so sure, you're too cute. I know Highway 59, or 59 for short, its fittin'."_

From that moment Annie and 59 bonded. She was amazed when she woke up to a small face pressed against her bare arm when she woke up the next morning. 59 for the first few weeks went everywhere with Annie she even placed herself on desk duty until he was old enough not to be fed as often. She remembered when Jimmy first saw the small puppy.

_~Flashback~_

_Annie stood in the small kitchenette, preparing the now 3 week old 59's 10ml syringe. As she turned she laughed at the shocked expression on Jimmy's face as she walked out to greet him._

"_Mornin'." She said with a small hearted chuckle "You 'kay Jimmy?"_

"_I think I may be going crazy, I swear your bag just barked at me."_

"_No, I think you'll find that's 59."_

"_Who the hells 59?" _

"_Highway 59." Annie replied as she retrieved the hungry puppy from her bag._

"_Where did Highway 59 come from?"_

"_Highway 59. Where else?"_

As stoic as she seemed normally Annie was close to tears. She had been waiting on that phone call since 3pm and it was now nearing on 8pm and she was beginning to think the worse. The chirp of her phone cut through her worries and her fears. She hurried across the room and accepted the call.

"Annie Frost."

"Hi Annie, its Dr. Martins. From Katy Trial Animal Hospital. I'm sorry I didn't ring earlier but it's been busy. I just wanted to let you know tonight that 59's surgery was a success, he's gonna be fine. Though I am gonna keep him in for a day or 2 just make sure he is ok. You can come and see him tomorrow between 8am-6pm."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."

The click of the phone resounded in Annie's ear as she smiled "My 59's gonna be ok!"

**OMG, First ever Chase Fanfiction. Hope you likey . I'm sorry if the characters are a bit off but hey. Thanks for reading. And I'm is sorry that I've been a bad updater naughty me, I promise that I will change and will try to update whenever I can new stuff and old stuff. Thanks my lovelies :D**

**DarkEntity1414 out.**


End file.
